1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method for terminating multi-conductor flat flexible cable and to the apparatus and terminal for effecting such termination.
2. The Prior Art
It is heretofore been the practice to terminate multi-conductor flat flexible cable by sequentially applying terminals to the conductors of the cable. The thus terminated cable is then applied to the connector housing requiring that each terminal be individually applied to the appropriate terminal passage in the housing. While this is very convenient for the sequential application of the terminals to the cable, it is almost necessary to have a hand loading operation to assure that the free floating terminals are applied to their correct passages. The present invention overcomes the difficulties of this known system by partially preloading the terminals into the passages to a position where their crimp portions extend from the housing where they can be subsequently crimp terminated to a multi-conductor flat flexible cable and then fully inserted into the housing.